


Life's Sweet Events

by Dlna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlna/pseuds/Dlna





	1. Chapter 1

-设定为退役军官利威尔（35岁）x天才画家艾伦（22岁）

-ooc注意。-30题注意。

Life's Sweet Events 

Chanpter . In your world

春天是个很好的季节。

艾伦像往常一样，背上自己的黑色尼龙包，带着零零散散的琐碎画笔与颜料，去离他家不远的波恩大道采景写生，完成这个星期的练习。

这个时候来画画真是不错呢。

艾伦挑了一个好位置坐下，从这个位置正好满足自己这次出行时拟的写生计划。

刚刚摆好画架准备把素描纸贴在画板上的时候，一辆煞风景的黑色豪车停在了艾伦想画的位置的正中间。艾伦抱着还没装上的画板呆呆的看着这辆车，既没有人下车，也没有要开走的迹象。

“再不开走就没灵感了啊！”艾伦的脸被气得鼓起来。

艾伦不停地想象着，想把这抹格格不入的黑色融入眼前这片樱花的粉色当中，干净得一尘不染的车辆依旧停在那里，连细小的樱花瓣都沾染不上。

“好讨厌的样子……”(〃δn δ)艾伦抱着画板跑到那辆车旁边，轻轻的扣了扣黑色的车窗。虽然这样为了画一幅好画让人家离开的事情已经干过不少了，但是这次莫名觉得有些不同。

随着黑色车窗的打开，一阵低气压从车窗里蹿了出来。

 

“请问……先生……您能不能……把车开走呢？……我要在这里画画……”艾伦有些僵硬的笑着，不敢直视车里的人。

“给我一个理由，希望不会太糟。”艾伦听到这句话之后，寒战从心里延伸到各条神经上。整个人像僵在了那里，一动不动的。不仅是因为那种来自大人物的压迫感，还有来自于他根本没有理由要让别人离开。

这又不是他的地皮，况且这样的情况他也是第一次见。“先生啊……我是靠卖画养活自己的……麻烦你让让，我很快会画完这个地方的！”艾伦信誓旦旦的说着。

“你就这么有自信卖掉自己的画么？”男人的声音里明显有一种蔑视的意味。

“是的，先生！”

“那为什么不把我的车一块画进画里呢？既然有信心卖掉画，那么也就应该有自信把我的车画进去吧。你觉得呢？”“这个……”

「如果你的车毁了我的画我这个月的生活费问谁要去？→_→」

当然这样不礼貌的话艾伦是不会说的。

“总要尝试一点新鲜的事物。”男人顿了一下，看着艾伦没有什么反应，大概知道他在想什么了，“画坏了我买了。”

“哎？真的吗？”既然生活费有着落了，那就不怕不怕啦！

“那么先生，就请你在这里别动哦。”艾伦的大眼睛笑成月牙，抱着画板浅浅的鞠了个躬表示感谢。随后跑回位置架好画板开始起笔。

车里的那个男人——利威尔趁机看了看这个固执的孩子，第一眼就被那双像是在蜂蜜罐子里泡过的眼睛吸引住了，金色的眸子好像折射出了阳光，此时正在专心致志地画着自己的车和周边的樱花。

「真是个漂亮的孩子。」 

利威尔看着艾伦画画的样子走了神，突然回过神来，才意识到自己在 干什么。

无奈地用手指理了理头发，好像自己很久没有这么关注过一 个人的相貌了。 不对，是从来没有关注过这些问题。 

「嘁，就一个小鬼而已。」 

但是那双眸子真的很吸引自己去看着他。 

淡定的摇上车窗，那个孩子十分乖巧的坐在原地画着自己的画。栗色 的短发被微风拂起来，手上被碳素铅笔弄得脏兮兮的，姣好的脸庞变 换着各种表情。

 「我会认识你的，可爱的小鬼。」

To Be Continue.…


	2. Genie In The Bottle _Other Part

Life's Sweet Events >Genie In The Bottle

 

直到天边的夕阳也落下帷幕，渐渐被黑色的幕布替代，月亮在云层中若隐若现，没有星辰的点缀。

 

艾伦像往常一样在夕阳刚刚亲吻到山顶的时候，做好了晚饭等待着利威尔的归来。但是今天利威尔还是不见得回家。

 

艾伦提前收拾好了床被，烧好热水洗了个澡，静静的坐在床尾发着呆，脑子里不停回想着下午作为天使的阿明来告诉他的事情。

 

“天父说，玻璃瓶的破碎证明了你是正确的。现在他的审判是让你恢复职位，并且……”

 

并且什么啊！阿明又不说清楚就匆匆回去了。

 

“艾伦，我回来了。”伴随着门“吱呀”的声音，利威尔进了屋。

 

“利威尔。”艾伦帮利威尔脱掉了外衣，将上面还没来得及化掉的雪珠抖了去，接过他手里的葡萄酒和一个看上去很华贵的袋子。

 

“又花了钱？”艾伦不知道这些值多少钱，但是从外包装看就知道利威尔的口袋里又像上次买了戒指一样。

 

烛台上的三只蜡烛闪着火光，为小小的屋子带来光亮。

 

“葡萄酒是老板送的，口袋里的是衣服，给你买的。”利威尔扳过艾伦的脸，轻轻的贴了一个吻在艾伦的香唇上，“我们这里就快要过圣诞节了，可能这段时间特殊时期，这衣服是平时的两折。”

 

“可是利威尔，你知道我根本不怕冷的啊，为什么还要买衣服回来，给你自己买一件不是更好吗？”艾伦把衣服从口袋里拿出来展开来看，是一件棕色的男款大衣，无论是袖口还是领口都有细致的做工，缝合的也很不错，没有多余的线头，朴素干净没有多余的装饰，很明显是利威尔的口味。

 

“怎么说，你是嫁给我的，还没给你买过正常一点的衣服，整天都穿着你那身衣服，这个看起来很冷。”利威尔把艾伦拥入怀里，手臂环着艾伦有些瘦弱的后背，“当做新年礼物就行了，吃饭吧，我还饿着呢。”

 

“好的，利威尔。”艾伦给利威尔整理整理桌面，“我才洗了澡，我想先躺下了。”

 

“可以。”

 

利威尔享用着自己的晚餐，艾伦坐在床头打量着利威尔买回来的大衣，默契的保持着沉默，却各自想着自己的事情。

 

“利威尔吃完了么？我去帮你烧热水。”

 

艾伦有些刻意的做着这些平常的事情，匆忙地从被窝里出来，把灌满了冷水的水壶架在火炉上，自己又钻回了被窝躺下。

 

利威尔已经察觉到了艾伦的不正常，他现在并不想说出来。

……

利威尔躺在艾伦身边，睡不着。

 

艾伦在利威尔身边背对着他，金色的大眼睛睁得大大的。

 

宁静的夜晚时不时有偶尔几声动物的鸣叫一圈一圈像水纹一样的荡漾在空气中。艾伦此刻心情很紧张，他不知道阿明今天下午表达的意思是不是这样。

 

“利威尔……”艾伦咬着被单轻轻的从喉咙里发出声音，担心会吵醒利威尔。

 

“我在。睡不着吗。”利威尔像得到了应允，翻身搂住了身边的艾伦，手臂稍稍用了用力，轻轻圈住艾伦，让艾伦贴在自己身上。

 

“我想……跟你说个事。”艾伦很惊讶利威尔居然没有睡着，鼓了鼓勇气，决定和利威尔好好商量一下。

 

“嗯。”

 

“天父说，决定恢复我的职位，但是就必须放弃一些东西……”艾伦窝在利威尔怀里，他实在太喜欢了。不松不紧的圈在怀里刚刚好，下巴轻轻触碰着自己的头顶，喃喃的细语正好是他们两个人能听见的音量。

 

令艾伦感到惬意。

 

“如果你想回去的话，你就回去吧。做出你自己的决定就好，不需要你刻意给我说。”

 

当然，还有来自利威尔无尽的支持。

 

“不……利威尔，如果是回到以前的生活的话……”那个时候是很美好，所有都用意志赋予的能力完成自己想要的。唯独不能够满足的，就是爱情。

 

要回去，也就是说，放弃利威尔，回到那个没有特殊的人在身边的国度。

 

“做出你自己的决定就好。”利威尔轻轻的捏了一下艾伦的脸颊。

 

“那么……利威尔，我的决定你都支持我对吗？”艾伦转过身，带着一双坚定的眼神与利威尔波澜不惊的目光相撞。闪耀的金色与平静的蓝色撞在了一起。

 

“是的，我的艾伦。”

 

下意识把艾伦抱得紧一点的利威尔却被艾伦一把推开，一丝惊讶很快闪过了，他认为，艾伦准备离开他了。

 

艾伦的确推开了他，下一刻艾伦却整个人跨坐在了利威尔身上，艾伦现在还尚且柔软的地方不停地蹭着利威尔同样的地方。两只手笨拙的解开利威尔的衣服，基本上不会亲吻的艾伦俯下身给了利威尔一个硬邦邦的吻，只是碰在唇上就不知道接下来该怎么办了。

 

“艾伦你在干嘛？”轻轻抚着艾伦的脸颊，对于艾伦的行为只能先忍耐。

 

“利威尔……我……”艾伦满脸通红，看上去异常的可口，“给你……吃……”

 

眸子里全是坚定的神情，丝毫不动摇他此刻的想法。

 

“艾伦你确定吗？”

 

被这么询问的艾伦还是稍稍犹豫了一下，紧接着又狠狠点了点头。

 

“呐，艾伦，叫我老公。”利威尔嘴边嵌着一抹坏笑，掐住了艾伦纤细的腰肢，让他不再乱动。

 

“……老公。”通红的脸颊配合着蜜色的双眸，看上去可爱极了。艾伦俯下身，趴在利威尔身上啃舐着他的颈项，“我是你的……”

 

艾伦做足了心理准备，但是当他被利威尔脱光了衣服，压在身下时才知道这种恐惧的感觉有多可怕。

 

看着男人越发深邃的眼睛，里面是因为自己害怕而溢出泪水的眼睛还有他被自己的点起来的欲火。

 

不是已经下定决心了吗？不是已经想好了要和利威尔在一起了吗？不是已经决定好放弃职位，永远当一个小精灵了吗？

 

“利威尔……”艾伦忍下心中的恐惧，搂住利威尔的脖颈，细长的双腿主动盘上他精瘦的腰，“拜托……快一点……”

 

利威尔疼惜的吻了吻艾伦蜜色的眸子，咬了咬艾伦珍珠一样的耳垂，轻轻对他呢喃着：“艾伦，害怕的话，推开我就好了。”

 

“我决定了！我不要！”已经舍不得放弃了，怎么还会推开他，“难道是利威尔你在嫌弃我是个连大物件都无法翻新的小精灵吗？”

 

“我没有嫌弃你。”

 

“那你就吃掉我啊！”艾伦泄愤一样在利威尔的肩头咬出了一个很深的牙齿印。

 

吃疼的利威尔疼惜的揉了揉艾伦柔软的发丝，另一只手在艾伦的喉结处打着转，看着自己从来不敢去搅乱的蜜色湖泊倒影只有自己的样子的时候，他也做出了一个决定。

 

“小鬼，你是我的，既然你这么说了，那你就别想再跑出我的世界了。”

……

被利威尔温热的手指套弄着下身的艾伦，发出一声又一声软软的低吟和越来越粗重的喘息，胸前和下身传来的快感让他软成了一潭温柔的湖泊，让人沉沦。

 

男人用拇指和食指夹住艾伦胸前的乳珠狠狠揉捏，受到了加倍的刺激的艾伦发出了更加细腻的呻吟声。

 

“利、利威……尔……”双眼被生理逼出的泪水模糊得已经看不清身上那个人的脸。只能感受到利威尔他坏心俯下身子，舔吻掉眼角的眼泪之后，在耳边轻轻的说：“我更愿意听你叫我老公啊。”

 

呼出的热气扑在耳朵里很痒很痒，艾伦闭着眼睛摇了摇头，眼泪再一次被甩了出来。

 

“嗯……老、老公……”

 

听见自己满意的回答，揉捏着胸前乳珠的手轻轻滑过细腻的皮肤，性感的锁骨，诱人的喉结，抹去了滴入枕头的泪水。含住嘴边的耳朵，舌头勾描着轮廓，坏心的滑进耳洞里，一进一出的模仿接下来他将会做出的动作。

 

已经在脖颈和锁骨上留下了密密麻麻的爱痕之后，利威尔朝着艾伦微张的，看起来很甜蜜的小嘴咬了去。舌头被艾伦的城池接纳，让他肆意妄为，轻易地挑起艾伦的小舌狠狠吸吮，亮晶晶的银丝从嘴角流出来滴在艾伦喜欢的花色枕头上。

 

“唔！……啊……”

 

伴随着利威尔套弄的速度加快，艾伦很快达到了第一次高潮。

 

“哈啊……哈啊……”艾伦喘着粗气，全身无力的瘫软在床上，利威尔恶趣味的把艾伦的东西用手指抹了一点在他潮红发烫的脸颊上。

 

“艾伦，这个是你的东西呢。”借着艾伦的精液润滑，利威尔冷不丁的朝着艾伦的蜜穴塞了两根手指。

 

“啊、嗯！……不……轻……疼……”

 

利威尔接着套弄艾伦的分身，让他转移注意力，本来卡住的手指又接着朝深处进发。时不时故意弯曲手指，只能引来艾伦更加大声的呻吟。

 

“好疼……慢、啊……”

 

“是这里吗？”利威尔抠弄到一个点，艾伦的身体狠狠颤栗了一下。

 

“这种事……干嘛说出来！”艾伦的脸潮红得过分，嘴角晶莹的挂着银丝，平时的生气表情在此时变成了娇嗔。

 

手指恶趣味的蠕动着，引得艾伦一阵一阵抽出来，艾伦身体里感到一阵空虚。但是他看见利威尔自己也脱掉了碍人的衣服，并且那根他将要面临的巨物拍在了他的臀肉上时差点晕过去。

 

“唔……唔……”嘴唇再次被堵住，身下慢慢的承受着利威尔还算温柔的动作，下身仍然握在男人手里，顶端还颤巍巍的流着液体。

 

“吃进去了呢，艾伦。”

 

“……好疼！”

 

掐着艾伦的腰，纤细的脚腕抬至自己的肩膀，慢慢加快了律动的节奏。艾伦口中无法自持，不断发出的尖腻的呻吟声。

 

“今天就好好吃掉你，我的艾伦。”

……

艾伦抓住枕着的花色枕头，布料上的花色被葱根般的手指扭曲的很纠结。身下承受着利威尔大力的冲撞，不久前艾伦才翻新的木床被晃的“吱嘎吱嘎”响。

 

自从呻吟出声之后，艾伦也就再停不下来了。

 

“唔啊……哈啊……”

 

利威尔再一次将爱液留在他的身体里，滚烫的感觉让他模糊的意识稍稍清醒了一点。微微撇过头，艾伦有些被泪水模糊的眼眸看见了天空已经撤下了黑色的幕布，把蓝天的颜色渐渐还原。

 

不知多少次在眼角就吻去泪水的利威尔再一次吻去了艾伦又咸又涩的泪水。

 

“天要亮了呢……”

 

艾伦空洞的眼神看着他，没有了生气。利威尔心疼的亲了亲艾伦的眼睛，长长的睫毛含在唇瓣间轻轻摩挲着。

 

温柔的抱着艾伦软绵绵的身子，手指抚摸过艾伦柔软的发根，又亲了亲红肿充血的唇瓣。

 

“累了就休息吧，今天我陪你。”

 

“嗯……”

……

深冬阳光正好，今天是平安夜。

 

因为有了艾伦，今年的冬天过的十分的充实。

 

还有艾伦带来的温暖。

 

利威尔准备好了热水好好给迷迷糊糊的艾伦洗了个澡，又换上了新年才铺上的床单。精神饱满的迎接平安夜。

 

天空很难得没下雪，阳光铺洒在被白雪覆盖的像还未点缀的宣纸一般的土地上，反射出了耀眼的光芒，今天也很适合晒湿衣服。

 

利威尔找来原本打算用来过冬的木柴，搭成一个简易的晾衣架，刚刚把洗干净的衣服搭上去，一个声音从他家房门口前响起来。

 

“你是利威尔，对吗？”

 

利威尔条件反射循声看过去，又是一个跟艾伦一样不怕冷的家伙。

 

“嘁，秃子，你也是天使吗？”

 

秃子？利威尔很纳闷也很吃惊，自己为什么下意识的要这么叫他，虽然他本人的确发际线高的太过分。

 

“啊，看来没错了。我是埃尔文，你说的没错，我今天是来接走艾伦的。”那个自称埃尔文的金毛秃子看起来温文尔雅，但说起话来但是不客气。

 

“他在屋里，要去不去，看他的意愿。”当埃尔文刚准备朝房间踏出第一步时，利威尔又说，“你就在外面等着，不准进屋。”

 

埃尔文看着利威尔不停的忙活，没有一点帮他叫艾伦的意思，自己识趣的坐在门口被利威尔拖的已经能够反射阳光的木质梯阶。埃尔文看着利威尔打扫完了内屋，擦干净了窗户，扫去了用栅栏围起来的院子里的白雪，在小麦地里转了一圈，还顺手抓了一只兔子回来关在早已备好的铁笼里。眼看着太阳逐渐逐渐爬上了头顶，利威尔从屋里拿出了锅碗瓢盆弄起午餐来。

 

“抓到了兔子不吃吗？”埃尔文看着兔子可怜兮兮的背着耳朵，白色看起来暖融融的皮毛在阳光折射下显得格外亮眼。

 

“天使都没有好生之德。”

 

埃尔文咂舌，他不知道利威尔会这样回答他。

 

“不打算帮我叫艾伦么？”

 

“天气好。”

 

“今天天气是很不错。”

 

没有雪花的日子，天空总是异常的蓝，异常的高。

 

“那么艾伦能不能帮我叫一下？”

 

“如果你们都有艾伦一半的品质就太平了。”

 

利威尔的话已经没有故意绕圈子了，直接了当的表明了自己的观点。利威尔吃着自己的午饭，在屋里泡了一壶热茶，守在熟睡的艾伦身边。他记住了艾伦所有的表情，亲昵的抚了抚艾伦额前的碎发，想象着可能发生的情况。可能当艾伦醒过来时，他会告诉他，利威尔先生谢谢你的照顾然后走掉。又或许是利威尔我舍不得你不走了。或许又是在第二天艾伦跑掉了，可能会回来给自己一个惊喜或者亦是相反。

 

反正一共就两个结局，总会选择一个结局End。

 

“唔……嗯……”艾伦不舒服的揉揉眼睛，身体也随之动了动，结果伴随的却是自己的轻声的感慨，“……嘶……啊唉、好疼啊……”

 

利威尔惊了惊，随之轻轻俯下身吻了吻他的脸颊，“很疼吗？要不要喝口茶？”

 

“我要……”已经从滚烫变得温热的茶水滚进喉咙，“好喝，嘿嘿！”

 

利威尔看着这个傻乎乎得让人十分疼惜的脸，放下茶杯把他搂得紧紧的。不自觉的让自己在屋外吹得干裂发红的脸蹭进艾伦温暖的颈窝里，怕痒的艾伦立马缩了脖子把利威尔乱动的脸夹地紧紧的。

 

“门口有个秃子天使说要找你回去。”

 

“诶？埃尔文叔叔么？他可是帮我最多的一个人呢。”艾伦说着就想爬出被窝，但是腰疼的他不得不乖乖的趴回被窝里。

 

“叫过来不就好了，笨蛋。”亲昵的吻吻香唇，给他掖了掖被角，把门口那个坐了大半天依旧不动不摇的秃子叫了进来。

 

“艾伦让你进去。”

 

“你好艾伦，最近好吗？”埃尔文温和的表情似乎没有因为利威尔的行为而发生变化。

 

“还不错。对不起埃尔文先生，我现在不方便站起来讲话，如果你是让我回去的话，那就麻烦你自己回去了。”尽量保持坐姿，利威尔把自己的枕头和艾伦的枕头一块垫在艾伦的腰上。在埃尔文眼前虽然是个不起眼的小动作，但是隐隐觉得这已经不是在简单秀恩爱了。

 

“其实我是想告诉你们，艾伦当时记得因为什么而被审判吗？”

 

艾伦看着埃尔文，又看看利威尔，摇摇头。

 

“利威尔知道10岁以后的事情吗？”

 

“啧，死秃子有话快说，少卖关子，磨磨蹭蹭的。”利威尔的死鱼眼狠狠朝他瞪过来。

 

“因为当时你们都是天使，其实你们的恋情本来就不被传统思想的智天使所接受，正好在你们相恋不久，利威尔即将晋升为炽天使。然而晋升炽天使需要智天使的认同。”

 

“诶？埃尔文先生的意思就是利威尔也是天使咯？还是最高权利掌管者？”艾伦瞪大了他的金色的眸子，看着利威尔，眼眸里都快闪出星星来了。

 

“啧，小鬼别听他胡说。”利威尔坐在他身边，揉了揉毛茸茸的脑袋。一脸严肃的样子就像在告诉艾伦“一看这个秃子就知道他只会乱说别听他的。”

 

“利威尔，‘拉弗尔’的身份因为你而空缺。”埃尔文一脸真诚的看着他，“虽然艾伦还只是大天使，但是慢慢努力也会很快晋升职位的。”

 

“利威尔……”艾伦扯扯他的袖子，满脸可怜巴巴的望着利威尔，“如果你回去了……”

 

“你要回去吗？”利威尔看着艾伦眼眶里打转的泪水格外的心疼。

 

艾伦紧紧抓住他的袖子，摇摇头。

 

艾伦需要依靠自己，这是利威尔的反应。

 

“死秃子，我不知道什么身份是我的，我只是利威尔。既然当初你们都如此决绝，而且今生我还是爱着艾伦，我不会因为这样的身份放弃艾伦！”

 

“是这样啊。如果他们答应你，恢复艾伦职位并且接受你和艾伦在一起呢？”条件已经看上去十分诱人了。

 

“埃尔文先生……”艾伦弱弱出声，“我想不必了。”

 

是的，没必要了。

 

“作为大天使，我知道人与人之间的不同。穷人来祈祷希望幸福，富人祈祷更加富裕。即使利威尔先生现在过着并不是富人的生活，但是作为普通人的利威尔教会了如何将旧东西再次利用，让我不使用其他的力量制作好一件实用的物品，教我如何打猎，如何去种田。最重要的是，他不会随意丢弃任何物品，他在意我所在意的。我想，这就是一种幸福了。”

 

艾伦攥着袖子的手越攥越紧，直到利威尔的手轻轻搭在艾伦手上，艾伦松开了袖子，抓住利威尔的手指轻轻摩挲。

 

“你们的共同的答复？”埃尔文不得不注意到这个小动作，亲昵的样子真的令人羡慕。

 

“那么我会转告的。”

……

 

利威尔继续和艾伦过着普通的生活，仍旧是那样的普通平淡。

 

但是每一天又总会发生一些新鲜的事情。

 

埃尔文回到天使的国境，如实汇报了他的所见所闻。

 

“真心相爱的人，是不会因为权利和地位而放弃爱人的。”

 

.Fin

By > Dlna＠杳悠悠


End file.
